deadrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
The storyline of Dead Revolution is heavily fleshed out. This page contains the official storyline of the events leading up to the game. Day 00 A person from the township of Eliot suddenly disappears from a small biking trip to the nearby Union City. Day 01 First report of infected near Eliot; a driver of a truck sees the missing person and pulls over to help, but is bitten. He escapes but turns while seeking medical attention at Eliot. Day 02 Infected people bite multiple citizens in the Eliot area. Eliot police request aid from Union City. They do not receive any assistance but they do receive a small shipment of extra handguns. Day 03 Sharp rise in hospital and clinic admissions as multiple bitten seek treatment for their wounds. Day 04 The Township of Eliot declares a state of emergency. Voluntary evacuations begin. Roadblocks are set up. Estimated amount of infected is now 200 persons, a lot for a town the size of Eliot. Day 06 Mandatory evacuations are in effect. Eliot police are overwhelmed and flee to Union City. The remaining residents attempt to flee by car but many do not make it out. Nearby town of Ruggles also reports sightings of infected and refuses to allow refugees into the town. Day 07 Ruggles police are outnumbered when the horde from Eliot begins to spread into Ruggles. With only 7 officers, the police force is destroyed in hours. Zombies overrun the streets within hours. A war veteran holds out for two more days in his garage with a few gernades, a FAL, and a Desert Eagle that he somehow acquired. Day 10 United States government sends in multiple military battalions to protect other towns in the region from infection. A roadblock is set up on the road from Ruggles to Union City to screen refugees for infection. Most other towns in the area are evacuated by helicopter and are subsequently overrun. Union City and a few extra outlying towns are the last safe areas. Military declare Alexandra Square, a massive park in Union City, a refugee center and sets up tents and barricades there. Day 16 The farmland and towns around Union City have, with few exceptions, been overrun. A thin circle of infected surrounds Union City, creating a barrier for land travel. Only area where people can still get in safely is through the checkpoint set up by the military and from the air. Food supplies dwindle. Day 17 Due to food and water shortages, shops close, causing a sharp increase in crime. Day 20 As stocks dwindle to dangerous lows, crime goes up even further. Military fire on unarmed civalians mistaken for mobs. Day 24 United States government sends in Homeland Disease Risk Elimination to the area, a secret government agency that specializes in dealing with Biochemical Warfare. HDRE sends 4 research squads by helicopter and 2 paramilitary divisions by airdrop into the city at midnight and take control of the refugee camp at Alexandra Square, now informally known as "the International Dumping Ground". Day 25 Homeland Disease Risk Elimination declares martial law in the Union City area and sends six more paramilitary divisions for enforcement. Day 31 The long-lasting but understaffed Ruggles-Union checkpoint is gradually overrun. Refugees traveling to Union City from the route find the road into Alexandra Square blocked by a quickly errected, heavier checkpoint. Traffic stops and no one is allowed into the city. Day 34 As the infected draw closer, the remaining refugees and citizens denied acess to downtown because of the new checkpoint petition HDRE to allow people in and are denied. A small battle ensues between police and military forces at the barricade against the refugees. The infected close in. Day 35 The sight of zombies closing in gives enough fear in the remaining refugees to overpower the remaining military units at the suburban barricade-just in time as zombies close in. Refugees leap over the barriers as zombies snap at their heels. The infected slowly make their way, following the fleeing refugees, into the city. Day 36 City law enforcement and military units are called to abandon all posts and concentrate their forces at Alexandra Square and at the city hall, where most of the former government figures of the city are running the refugee program. Day 37 As the infected close in on Alexandra Park, the last of the region's power plants are left to the undead as the city falls into darkness. Generators are quickly errected at the City Hall and at Alexandra Square. Day 38 Trying to make an example, HDRE finds 500 refugees from Alexandra Square, holds them at gunpoint, accuses them all for leading the zombies into the city, and executes them in the street. The bodies are dumped in the fountain at Alexandra Square. Day 39 Zombies make their way from the outlying farms into Union City. HDRE reasearchers find out that the infection can only infect people who are alive during the initial infection. As the zombies close into the City Hall, HDRE, assisted by military units, surround the City Hall and kill all people inside to prevent them from being infected. Then they abandon everything at the location and move a few blocks to Alexandra Square. Day 40 Ungaurded, the infected overrun the City Hall and complete the loop around Alexandra Square. A few lone zombies begin showing up at Alexandra Square, where all remaining HDRE, military, and police forces are concentrated. Strangely, the local SWAT team sent off on a recon mission 30 days ago has never returned. Refugees in the square begin to stockpile weapons. Day 43 After a 3-day battle, the military is overwhelmed and the square is overrun. Air Force rescue helicopters come half an hour too late and one is downed. Union City and its outlying districts are declared a Death Zone and HDRE researchers pull out via seperate helicopters in a secondary extraction point. Day 57 Water supply is disrupted. The last radio and TV stations, all HDRE propoganda stations, are off the air. HDRE pulls out all remaining units in the Death Zone. Day 78 Last police unit in the region, a small group that was hiding in some woods near Eliot, is eliminated by infected. Day 90 Last military unit in the region, a small recon force using stealth tatics in the farmland near Union City, runs low on munitions and all members commit suicide. Group of remaining survivors manage to acquire an abandoned AA gun and shoot down a HDRE B-29 carrying region-monitoring equipment. Day 117 Current day. Category:Gameplay